


The Apron

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Dom Alec Lightwood, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Magnus in panties, Nipple Play, Panties, Rimming, Submissive Magnus Bane, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Random Short Fic I Wrote When Bored At 3am...Magnus Wears An Apron And Alec Loves It...





	The Apron

Magnus was lost in his thoughts, cooking dinner with a purple apron on which was tied neatly in a bow behind his back just above the swell of his ass. He jumped when a pair of strong arms snaked around his waist and tugged him backwards into a broad chest.

Magnus gasped, whipping his head around to find his shadowhunter. Alec smiled, claiming his mouth with his own. One of his hands were creeping up Magnus’ shirt. Fingertips lightly touched Magnus’ nipples, and the little nubs peaked as his cock gave a twitch. 

The kiss was hot and passionate and perfectly intoxicating. 

Alec turned off the stove and lifted his warlock up onto the counter and his legs were being spread by two forceful archer hands running up the inside of his sensitive thighs. 

Alec was standing in between his legs, looking smug and absolutely gorgeous in the black suit Magnus brought him for work. 

Magnus couldn't help the needy moan slipping from his lips as he rolled his hips into his husband. Alec’s hair was shaggy, gripable, and a light stubble was rough along his chiselled jaw.

“A-Alexander.” 

“Fuck, baby,” Alec’s words were mumbled against his throat, “I just couldn’t help myself.”

Magnus whimpered as the deep, rough voice rumbled against his hands as he was exploring his husband’s toned chest. 

“Seeing you there, cooking for me in your little apron, fuck, you make me wanna devour you. You look so pretty, you don’t even know.”

Magnus’ silk shirt was wrenched open by Alec's eager hands, buttons flying everywhere. 

“You look so fucking stunning. Baby, by the angel. I want you.” 

Magnus moaned at the endearment, writhing against Alec’s body. 

Magnus’ nipple puckers up and the shadowhunter couldn’t help but suck on it. From under the wet warmth of Alec’s mouth, Magnus’ body jerked and a blush formed onto his skin. 

“A-Alec! Ah!” He moaned and whimpered at the feeling of that rough tongue circling his nub, his cock twitching  when his husband’s teeth occasionally brushed over his tender skin. 

Magnus leaned backward until he was spread out, lying on the counter as Alec massaged his erection through the loose sweatpants. 

The shadowhunter growled like a feral beast as he sets his eyes on Magnus. The warlock’s pants have slipped, showing his hips and the top of his frilly underwear. 

He did not wear boxers anymore, not since his shopping spree at Victoria secret. He does wear boy-shorts from time to time, but mostly he favours lacy thongs or panties. 

Alec tore off his trousers furiously and Magnus heard his husband growl at the sight in front of him; Magnus gave a pleased little grin. He had put on the silk black panties just for this purpose. It was his plan all along. 

Soon he’s completely nude, panties pulled to the side, and two fingers were pushing their way inside of him.

“F-Fuck. Oh, Alexander!” 

Alec’s fingers felt amazing. Already his legs were wobbly as he let out a whimper. 

Alec knelt behind Magnus and kneads his ass, spreading the tanned globes apart with his thumbs. He leaned in and flicks his tongue over Magnus' damp hole, making the warlock squirm and gasp and shiver from head to toe.

“Alec. Alec. Alec.” He chanted, face flushed and thighs trembling. 

 

Magnus helplessly squirmed, and Alec smirked, licking the hole with his tongue a few more times before petting the pucker with his fingertip. The hole flutters, clenches and when Alec comprehended how wet and loose Magnus was from his own prep earlier, he took his fingers back and stood, lines his cock up and entered Magnus in one swift movement, making Magnus scream in utter pleasure at the feel of his husband's thick, long cock penetrating him.

Alec felt Magnus’ hole clench around his cock. He rests his forehead against the back of Magnus' neck, breathing low and slow, trying to calm his arousal. He doesn’t want it to end before it even begun. 

“You’re so perfect, baby. It's like you’re starving for my cock. God damn.”  

The dirty talk has Magnus’ hole clenching around his girth once again and Alec huffed out a chuckle at the reaction. 

“P-Please.” 

The shadowhunter groaned, “Please what, baby?” 

“M-Move. Please. Please. Move.” 

Keeping a slow pace at first, Alec started to thrust against the heat of Magnus' body, rutting his leaking cock deep inside his husband, and a sharp thrust to his prostate made Magnus moan like a porn star.

Alec presses a kiss to Magnus' neck, at his pulse point which is skipping with the frantic thumping of his heart. 

He nipped there gently and said, "You feel so fucking good. So fucking perfect. Fuck, baby. Wanna claim you. Wanna breed you."

“Yes!” The thought alone made Magnus so turned on that his orgasm climbed up, washing over his entire body. He pleaded “Please. P-please. I need it. I need it. Alec…” 

Alec snakes his hand over Magnus' belly, and  he takes his leaking, hard cock in his hand and starts jerking him off. 

“Come for me, Mags. Come for me. Come on, baby.” He whispered against his ear, low and hushed, hot and commanding. It sent Magnus over the edge. 

The release slammed into him like a train wreck would happen: sudden and powerful. White spots danced in his vision before everything went static and he lost consciousness. The last feeling being of Alec filling him with warm cum as his inner muscles contracted around his husband's cock.

 

When Magnus regained consciousness, he was lying down half on top of Alec and half on their bed, his head tucked under his shadowhunter’s chin and Alec was gently stroking his back.

They stayed like that for a few peaceful moments.

Magnus had just noticed that his ringed fingers had started to gently trace his husband's muscles and runes that cover his torso.

Alec groaned, and Magnus could feel his husband reacting to his touches. 

They kiss, lips moving together in a dance. 

“I love you.” Alec whispered against his mouth. 

Magnus smiled, cupping his husband’s cheek, “I love you too.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A Bit Crappy But Thanks For Reading! :3 
> 
> Comment Prompts, Suggestions And Opinions! :3


End file.
